Black Zetsu Army
|image name=BZArmy2.jpg |english=Black Zetsu Army |unnamed team=No |kanji=黒ゼツの10万 |romaji=Kuro-Zetsu no Jūman |literal=The One Hundred Thousand Black Zetsu |other=Dark Demons, Zero-Tails Army |affiliations=Ōtsutsuki Clan, |leaders=Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Black Zetsu (GD) |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The army of Black Zetsu's doppelgangers and the beings his minions have controlled or assimilated serves as the major military might of Black Zetsu. They are a part of the plan to secure Kaguya's revival and are responsible for the success of Black Zetsu's conquest of most of the ninja world. They are also responsible for the revertion of the White Zetsu forces from trees to White Zetsu again, effectively adding their white brothers into their ranks. Background Overview and Strength Zetsu's army has never truly been measured in size due to the fact of the sheer number that exist all over the world and the fact that more can be created. Members of the Black Zetsu army have all the abilities of Black Zetsu from canon. In addition, they have the ability of the Assimilate All Creation Technique. Black Zetsu Army members can also utilize the dark chakra of the Zero Tails for various purposes, transfiguring them into untold powers. Zetsu can come in various sizes, from as small as ants to giants, etc. When they shapeshift, they can use dark chakra to obtain new abilities. This dark chakra is very high in amount and grows every second from the despair of the world. However a single faction at any given time does have a set amount and can run out. Many zetsu creatures roam the lands. Certain shinobi have also have joined Zetsu's cause. They have allowed themselves to be coated by a black zetsu and have been given many new abilities as a result. Usually high ranking Zetsu have coated a human, giving them very unique abilities from the rest. Zetsu also has captured many technique secrets, such as Dust Release, creating some or many Black Zetsu army members with once rare techniques. If a Zetsu possesses a rare technique, they are high ranking. White Zetsu clones also make up the army and possess the same abilities as they do in canon (meaning Wood Release) along with Zero Tails enhancement of dark chakra. Zetsu factions are usually led by foot soldiers which aren't very strong alone but are very numerable. A single one is often easy to dispatch but they seem to keep coming. Then there are the beasts and giants of the divisions, that are slightly more powerful and take more to defeat. Then there are the varying Zetsu and humans that lead various factions who share prowess with various shinobi and samurai around the world. Notable Members and Factions Leaders *'Central Black Zetsu': , was created from the will of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki to secure her revival. In addition to that, it was also the mastermind that instigated many of the events that shaped shinobi history.Chapter 681, page 9 :Most recently in the past, he was responsible for manipulating Madara Uchiha, and through him, Obito and Nagato to bring back Kaguya his mistress, to reestablish Ōtsutsuki rule. These plans however, were cut short by Naruto and Sasuke, with the help of their friends, past Kage and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki himself. Also, he was responsible for corrupting Toneri on the moon, through a "doppelganger" to cause him to drop the moon down on the world, eradicating it and avenging his master. This too, was thwarted by Naruto and friends, leaving Wicked Tongue with little options left. :This forced Black Zetsu's countless doppelgangers into hiding far from Naruto or Sasuke, amassing an army in secret. Even though his main body was sealed within Kaguya, Kaguya's will was able to use his doppelgangers to complete his plan and wait out the two legends until they died, along with a few other powerful shinobi. With his chance at hand, he seized control of the world with his underground army. Few nations have survived his initial conquest to unify the world under a single regime. :Taking a human host, Black Zetsu's wicked and negative emotions, amplified by his whole army, led to the creation of another Zero Tails, one that he has become the embodiment of, and by extension, its jinchūriki. With his large army and newfound Dark power, only a few strongholds stand in his way before his revolution is complete and Kaguya can come back to a quelled world. This makes him a main antagonist in Naruto: The Golden Darkness,Naruto: The Golden Darkness staged in the Land of Demons, leading his conquest of that continent, while his partner White Zetsu leads his efforts on the main front. :*'Zero Tails' *'Central White Zetsu' and leader of the White Zetsu *'Wind Country Leader, Ryūshi (Scorpion)' and division on Land of S *'Earth Daimyō, Komugi' and division on land of Earth *'Yaki' and section of army on Temujin's Continent *'''Dust Division *Various divisions across the world Gallery ReibiGD.jpg WZGD.jpg|White Zetsu Leader BZSunaLeader.png| Ryūshi (BZ doppelganger in Scorpion puppet) BZCharacter.jpg| Komugi, Leader of Dust and Explosive Divisions BZArmy1.jpg BZArmy2.png BZArmy1.png Trivia References